Umbrella Shields
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Walking down the rainy streets of Seattle, there's bound to be big puddles and bad drivers. Luckily, Arthur knows how to avoid getting drenched by speeding cars driving through these puddles, helping a stranger keep dry along the way as well. IggyChu Dabble Fic.


Another horribly rainy day in Seattle. Not that Arthur minded much. It reminded him a bit of home, but the Pacific Northwestern city was so nice and unique in its own way that he couldn't dislike it even if he tried. Though there was still one thing that could change.

As a car sped by, Arthur shielded himself from the puddle the car drove through with his umbrella. The water splashed up, but the Englishman was fine. He was used to the phenomenon and knew how to protect himself. Just goes to show, no matter where you were, awful driving people lurked around the corner.

Arthur continued walking down by the piers, heading to meet one of his colleagues. They were going to meet and catch up with each other at Pike Place Market, but since the school his colleague attended and the market were so close together, Arthur decided to walk to the school. He was fairly early anyways.

Hearing an all too familiar alert from his phone, Arthur stopped walking. He passed his umbrella from his right hand to his left so he could reach his phone in his pocket. Checking the message, the Englishman's shoulders dropped in a slump. Looked like something came up and his friend had to cancel their plans.

"Alright then..." Arthur mumbled to himself with a sigh after pocketing his phone. He had sent a reply, saying it was alright and they could reschedule. Now he regretted getting there earlier than planned. But since he was already downtown, Arthur decided to just go on wandering the city.

"Aiya..." the Englishman heard a distressed call. He turned, seeing woman looking down at her phone. She didn't have an umbrella, just a raincoat. Arthur assumed she was probably used to the rain as well, not bothering with an umbrella. However, it seemed an umbrella would be handy to have when trying to read a text message on a phone screen without raindrops plopping onto it.

Arthur couldn't help but smile a bit at his thoughts as he continued walking passed the Chinese woman. They were right by each other when Arthur caught sight of another idiotic driver speeding down the road, another deep puddle beside them. The Englishman was prepared to shield himself again, but he remembered the stranger whose attention was still on her phone.

Acting quickly, Arthur turned and enveloped the stranger into his arms, holding his umbrella firmly over to cover their bodies.

The Chinese woman completely tensed up from the action, but relaxed a bit when realizing what Arthur was doing.

After the car passed, Arthur turned to double check. He didn't realize his arm was still around the other until there was an awkward cough. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" Arthur quickly said, flushed, releasing the other.

"That's alright," the Chinese woman said with a small laugh, cheeks also tinted. "I should be thanking you for that aru."

Arthur blinked, pausing for a moment when realizing the stranger before him was really a man. Sure he had a slight build, higher voice, heck even revealed to have long hair when his hood fell back, but he was still a man.

"So, uh, thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome," Arthur awkwardly replied, cheeks still slightly pink. He couldn't help but find the stranger before him very attractive, especially his gold amber eyes.

"When's the wedding!?" another stranger called from a distance, making the two of them blush even harder than they already were. The two of them turned to where the voice was coming from, seeing a man whose girlfriend just smacked him because of his exclamation.

Arthur coughed, hoping his blushing cheeks would cool down. "My name's Arthur by the way," he said, holding his hand out.

The stranger let out a quiet, but cute, laugh. "Yao," he responded, shaking the Englishman's hand.

Arthur couldn't help but smile as they pulled their hands back. "So... if you're not busy at the moment, would you like to get some coffee?"

Yao returned the smile. "I'd love to."

The two strangers started conversing amongst themselves, heading towards a popular coffee shop at Pike Place, walking side by side under Arthur's umbrella.

* * *

_I haven't been able to really write in a long time and I just wanted to write something soft and sweet, so IggyChu dabble! Haven't seen much IggyChu fics lately... Reviews are loved!_


End file.
